The Comfort of Love
by PsychVamp
Summary: This is requested one-shot Elejah SMUT about their first time in my full length fic Right Place, Wrong Time. Enjoy!


**The Comfort of Love** – A Right Place, Wrong Time companion

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, I just used them for some fun ;)**

**-_This is requested one-shot Elejah smut about their first time in my full length fic Right Place, Wrong Time. I took some of my original material and then just added to it, so this takes place hours after they have learned of Henrick's death. I hope this is what you wanted Angel of Darkness Forever, thanks again for the prompt. Enjoy!_**

A loud blast of thunder woke Elena from her tentative sleep next to Rebekah, and she heard a hushed voice say, "There is something strange about that woman Elijah. You and your siblings would be wise to stay clear of her and her sister."

"You've never taken anytime to get know them!" She heard Elijah said to his father in defense of Elena and Caroline, "That gives you no right to tell me or anyone else to stay away."

"You should listen to me, those girls are nothing but trouble." Mikael hissed again, "Don't defy me Elijah, I am not in the mood."

Elena cracked open the door and peaked through just in time to watch Mikael storm into his own room, though he did not slam the door. Elena watched Elijah pace angrily for a moment and just as she was about to talk to him, he rushed out the door into the pouring rain. She rushed to the door and followed him out, "Elijah! Elijah wait!" She yelled at his retreating back.

Elijah stopped under the relative cover of the white oak tree. Elena was about to go to him when a hand touched her arm, she spun around with a tiny scream but it was only Ayanna, "You scared me."

"I apologize child." Ayanna said, "You should get back inside, this rain is not good for your health."

"I just need to get Elijah." Elena explained and nodded in his direction.

Ayanna followed her nod before looking back at Elena, "I have gathered a few things for Esther for nerves." Ayanna told the young woman, holding up a bag.

"I am sure it will be greatly appreciated Ayanna." Elena said absentmindingly, still watching Elijah.

"Be quick about it." Ayanna replied before turning to walk into the Mikaelson home.

She quickly ran to stand next to Elijah, the leaves stopped some of the rain, "Elijah, please, let's get out of the rain."

"I can't go back there Elena." He said, looking off into the distance. She had never heard his voice sound so forlorn.

"We'll go to my home then, I just passed Ayanna, she is at your home. We will have the place to ourselves." Elena insisted and held out her hand for him to take.

Elijah did not hesitate to take the offered hand, he had not allowed time for his own grief since the news had struck him. He felt the tears prick at his eyes again as they walked out from the brief cover of the tree. Elena gripped his hand for comfort and the tears finally escaped, he could see the house only a few feet away, but he suddenly stopped dead.

Elena turned when she felt Elijah stall next to her, turning around, she looked at him and she could see the tears through his rain soaked face, "Elijah, it will be alright." She soothed and brought up her free hand to cup his face, smiling sweetly at him, "Come on, let's get out of this weather."

Elijah looked into her brown eyes and felt himself getting lost in them. He suddenly needed to feel her, so he quickly bent down and captured her lips. After an initial shock he felt Elena start to respond to his movements and deepened the kiss. He pushed her backwards the few feet left and pressed her up against the door to her home. Elena's hands had found a way into his hair and were keeping a firm hold, almost as if she was making sure he couldn't leave her. One of her hand moved down and released the latch on the door, causing both of them to stumble into the home, breaking them apart. Elijah quickly closed the door behind them and looked at a panting Elena. She had a look in her eye that he had never seen with her before and he opened his mouth to speak but Elena closed the distance and kissed him again, her momentum pushed him against the door. Elijah was quick to respond, using his fingers to undo her wet laces, enjoying the feeling of her lips on his. Her fingers undid the laces on his leather vest and then pulled his shirt from his pants. They separated temporarily as Elijah pulled his clothes off over his head and Elena slipped her dress off. Elijah paused as he started to undo his pants, looking at Elena in the muted light of the fire behind her. He had a moment to just stare unabashitly, her excitement had her nipples hard and it helped arose him further, before she stepped closer and kissed him again. His hands marveled at the feel of her soft skin as he played with her curves, her full breasts that he marveled at only moments before were pressed against his chest, and he was amazed this was happening. While one hand was buried her hair, he slipped the other from her hip and began squeezing one of her butt checks, causing her to press her hips harder against. Her own hands had found a way between their heated bodies and finished what he had started before she had kissed him again, and with a quick motion pushed his pants off his hips.

As he pants feel he switched their positions, not even bothering to step out of them, he lifted Elena gently and she wrapped her legs around his hips. Neither had spoken a word since they entered the house, and Elijah was briefly starting to second guess all of this, but the look in Elena's eyes and the way she clung to him, dispelled all those notions quickly. Their eyes locked and Elijah closed what little distance still remained between them and pushed himself into her waiting opening.

Elena gasped at the contact and Elijah stalled momentarily to allow her to adjust. Elena began to slowly swirl her hips and Elijah immediately began to move with her. His body pressed deeper into hers, the noises they made were drowned out by the storm, but the look on her face let him know he was doing something she liked. Elena raked her fingers down his back, which only caused him to move faster, an action to which Elena had no complaints.

Elijah felt his legs muscles start to complain about the position they were in and shifted slightly before thrusting hard into Elena. The new position was just what Elena needed for him to hit that magic spot and within a more of his powerful thrust, he had her screaming at the top of her lungs as she feel off that precious edge.

The contracting of her muscles around his sensitive shaft caused him to lose control and before he could stop himself, he gave one for push into her and spilled his seed as he did, her name grunted off his lips.

Elena gave him a long, passionate kiss as she came down from her high, and briefly wondered why she had never done this with him before.

Elijah broke their kiss and slowly lowered her to ground, but the never broke contact with her. He smiled at her, and whispered, "You are amazing."

Elena blushed at the compliment, "I was about to say the same about you." She told him and leaned up to kiss him again, not sure was ready to be done with him and return to the real world just yet.

Elijah was happy to return her kiss, and was about to deepen it further when Elena broke the contact. She smiled at him and with a firm grip on his hand led her back into the room that she shared with Caroline.

Elijah watched as she slowly lowered her body onto the bed, never letting go of his hand. He couldn't help but be awed by her, the only light now coming from the fire shining through from the other room, and the random flashes of lightening.

As he just continued to stare at her Elena, tilted her head and said, "What are you looking at?"

"Just you." He responded before leaning down to capture her lips. Elena smiled into the kiss and moved back so he could join her on the bed. Elijah carefully laid his body on top of her's and their kisses grew more intimate.

Elena slipped her hand down and slowly began to rub his manhood, slowly stirring it back to attention. Elijah didn't feel is was fair that he was the only receiving the pleasure, and used one arm to keep him from crushing her with his weight while his other hand started to play with her clit. Their lips separated when Elena's breathing became heavier, and he could feel his breathing quickly racing to match hers. He moved his fingers and slipped them inside of her folds, amazed at how wet and ready she was. Elena's hips moved more feverishly with each twitch his fingers made.

Biting her lower lip and bucking her hips against his hand she moaned, "Elijah, please."

Elijah didn't need to be told again, with a quick movement, he readied himself to enter her. He gave her a long slow kiss as he slowly pushed himself into her.

If there were different way to be intimate with someone, Elijah was sure that was happening now. The first time against the door had been rushed and full of just raw need. This was something else. He had sex with only one other woman, but he had never felt this connected before to another human being.

Elena was amazed at the pleasure he was drawing from her body, it was like something she had never experienced before. Her previous encounters had been wonderful and very pleasurable but they were nothing compared to this. She couldn't name what it was that was different, but it was, and she was feeling the ecstasy like never before. She felt the telling contraction at her core and increased the motion of her hips.

Elijah was quick to respond, and could feel himself rapidly moving towards his own release as he brought on hers. Her muscles clenching around his overly sensitive manhood as she screamed his name caused him to once again lose control and spill himself into her, her own name falling off his lips as he did.

Elijah rolled onto his side as he tried to catch his breath, he turned to look at Elena only to see she was already drifting off, a content smile on her face.

**AN: Thanks for reading, if you got as far as this note it couldn't have been too bad. If you liked it, the full length, less smutty story, is available and complete (but it also holds a Klaroline pairing, just so you know) called Right Place, Wrong Time. Don't be afraid to review and let me know what you think. Hope it was a good time for you ;)**


End file.
